


Broken Bones and Sorrowful Souls

by zirkkun



Series: Oneshots [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Break Up, Car Accidents, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Fate, Hospitals, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Major Character Injury, Memory Loss, Mental Breakdown, Other, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Short One Shot, Suffering, this hurts me to reread for tags i want u all to know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zirkkun/pseuds/zirkkun
Summary: The twitch of a hand shook him awake.Their eyes started to flicker open, between squinting and closing their eyes again because of the bright lights of the hospital room. They mumbled some sort of noise of discomfort before finally committing to waking up.“heya sleepyhead,” Sans teased, trying to relieve himself from the otherwise internal panic that still hadn’t fully subsided from this whole incident. “glad you're finally awake.”
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165583
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Broken Bones and Sorrowful Souls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How sanses react to s/o who lost her memory because she sacrifice herself to protect papyrus' life.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/761493) by ratsoh-writes. 



> While also another from that oneshot challenge on tumblr, this one was actually inspired by a post a mutual wrote a while back that i'd been wanting to write a thing about for a while. Once more, with feeling, it's still angsty uwu

The twitch of a hand shook him awake. He woke with a jolt almost instantly, both terrified and excited. Having been leaning onto the end of the bed, he pushed his head back up so as to sit up properly, but he never lost his grip on their hand.

“hey,” he whispered softly. “are you awake?”

The hand in his grip twitched slightly again, holding his a bit more tightly for a brief moment. Sans squeezed it in return.

Their eyes started to flicker open, between squinting and closing their eyes again because of the bright lights of the hospital room. They mumbled some sort of noise of discomfort before finally committing to waking up.

“heya sleepyhead,” Sans teased, trying to relieve himself from the otherwise internal panic that still hadn’t fully subsided from this whole incident. “glad you're finally awake.”

He held a tighter grip on their hand.

They glanced down to it.

Sans tipped his head to the side, wondering why they were so silent.

Their actions mimicked his as they kept staring at the linked hands.

“babe?” Sans asked softly. “you… ok?”

They tipped their head up to see him fully, not entirely comprehending the situation. _maybe they’re just tired still_ , Sans thought to himself, though he was very certain of what was going on, and his lowering panic shot up again faster than it had been the day before when this all happened.

They opened their mouth to speak… but it fell shut soon after, seemingly lacking the confidence to say anything at all.

_please. say something. anything._

Even to just confirm his fear would be enough.

But they didn’t say a word.

“that uh… that truck that hit you really did a number on you, huh?” Sans said carefully. “doc said you broke your shoulder and femur. you’ve been out since yesterday, too.”

They glanced around themself, recognizing the wrappings around their arm and leg, forcing them to stay in place while they healed, they assumed.

_c'mon… please…_

He’d hoped saying something to spark their memory would help, but… it seemed nothing had changed at all.

_please. please._

He didn’t want to rush them. He didn’t want to panic them. He didn’t want to worry them. But he wanted them back. More than _anything_ he wanted them back. He can’t take this. Not now. Not like this. Not…

… he was going to have to… wasn’t he?

They turned to him again, that same glazed over confusion clouding their vision from him. They, too, seemed like they were desperately trying to figure out what was going on. He knew that look. He hated that look. Stars, he was scared. He was so scared.

But he already knew what happened. At this point, he was just denying it, hoping for a miracle.

“y'know,” Sans spoke again, doing his best to hold his composure, but he was near his breaking point; “pap’s… he’s doin’ ok. worried about you, but… he’s ok. what you did, you… really saved his life, y'know.”

Their expression lit up for a moment, and Sans was almost excited, until he realized it was shock and not relief. Ha… so close. And yet…

“’m thankful, too,” he mumbled. “for what ya did. you… didn’t have to do that.” His SOUL was crumbling as he spoke, lying through his teeth as he was ready to break out into a scream. It was as if he had been supposed to choose between the two people he cared for the most in that moment, but he didn’t realize until fate picked for him.

It’s not that he would have wanted the other option, either. Frankly, if he had known this was going to happen, he would have sacrificed himself. He… he can’t live like this.

But he’s going to.

It hurts like hell. Papyrus is going to be a crying mess to find out. Sans isn’t looking forward to it. He isn’t ready for any of this. He wasn’t ready for any of this at all.

And they had no idea what was going on.

You know… if they had died, this would be easier. There wouldn’t have been that spark of hope. There wouldn’t have been that light in their eyes. There wouldn’t have been that sudden realization that everything they’d done together up until that point no longer meant anything. There wouldn’t have been that sudden realization that… he no longer meant anything to them.

But like this, he’d watch them get back on their feet. Get to see their smile again. Get to see them get a life again…

You know… without him this time.

He could tell them what life they had. He could tell them of everything that had happened. But that didn’t seem fair. It was downright selfish.

Heh… if they were given the chance to restart… and fall for some guy that’s not some slob of a monster like him… well, he’s not going to question the decisions of fate.

How much good has that done for him in the past, anyhow?


End file.
